Those weren't blackberries
by AntiSomebody
Summary: Sora and Roxas live with their abusive stepmother Larxene and father Diz, then they are left in the woods...beware... Pairings will come and go...Please R&R! DISCONTINUED


Chapter 1: Lost in the Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, cause I would let the good guys win, die, and have the bad guys come back.

[skullsandbonesskullsandbones]

Third Person Point of View

Once upon a time there was a woodcutter, his wife, and his two twin sons. The woodcutter, Diz lived a life of simplicity and modesty, making barely enough to sustain the family. He didn't make lot because they lived next to a forest in the middle of nowhere and the trip to town was a long one and when Diz went to sell his wood he didn't come back for many days and he wasn't getting any younger.

As if that wasn't enough, his sons, Roxas and Sora, were only children, to him, and the best he could hope for them to help was to gather kindling for the fire. Not that they were bad children, Sora was a happy-go-lucky ditz, and Roxas was a quiet shrew. Despite being foils to the other, they got along just fine, with each other.

Then, came his wife, which he had married after the twin's mother died. Not much is known or remembered about Aerith anymore. Larxene was kind, sweet, loyal, and…whom are we kidding? She was an evil, malicious, calculating witch. She was only remotely bittersweet when Diz was around. She only married Diz because before he was doing well and her family couldn't stand her.

…Then came the day when she thought enough was enough.

[Skullsandbonesskullsandbones]

Larxene's POV

'Those little sniveling brats!' Sora was cheerfully laughing and chasing Roxas around the tiny cottage, bumping into everything, managing to ram into a table and break their only, last jug of milk. Which was made of metal. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screeched as I picked them up by their threadbare shirts. I let terra firma accept them again and told Roxas, "If only you could've been bright enough to let him catch you, we wouldn't be out of milk! Now we are going to starve faster!" I slapped him across the cheek with satisfaction as a slight bruise appeared. Sora started wailing and just as I started across the room, the front door of the cottage opened, revealing…Diz…

Diz's POV

'I'm so tired these days and we have little to nothing left. I hope nothing has occurred during my absence that would bring us more despair. The only thing unending is this forest, no matter how much I cut; it seemingly grows back.' I picked up the hefty axe I had used for the days work and started towards home. 'The air has been getting tainted evermore so now than before, but with what?' Reaching the house, someone is wailing and I recognize it as Sora's loud wail. Quickly opening the door and stepping into the tiny cottage, I ponder this scene. Roxas was on the floor, to the right of Larxene, and she was close to Sora, who looked to be crying, but had stopped as I entered, and there was the broken jug…"What has happened this time?"

Sora's POV I watched Larxene smile sweetly as she said, "Sora broke our last jug of milk chasing Roxas who fell on the table as the milk was knocked off, that's how Roxas got the bruise on his cheek and I was coming to help Sora up, since he was clumsy enough to trip himself and I was going to sweep the floor so they don't hurt themselves on the broken pieces." 'Yea right, but I don't want to cause trouble for Diz…I don't like this evil lady at all. Poor Roxas.' The bad part was it was plausible enough to be believed, considering Larxene's lie ability. I could tell Roxas was upset but we had to play along because Diz wouldn't believe us anyways. So I went up to Diz and asked with my 'cute' face, "Please don't blame us, I didn't mean for this to happen!" I could see Larxene grin softly with satisfaction, Diz grimace, and Roxas sigh. "Just help Larxene clean up." [skullsandbonesskullsandbones]Roxas's POV

Sora and I avoided Larxene's gaze and Diz's questions throughout dinner, which wasn't difficult as it was only a piece of hard bread. Then we were sent off to bed. We overheard Larxene's complaints to Diz only because we lived in a tiny cottage; the walls are so thin you can almost knock them over by leaning on them; interesting story in fact about Sora…Anyways here is what we basically heard: Larxene rambling on how we eat too much, we should be left in the forest, we don't need this or that, we should be left in the forest, Diz is lazy and isn't working hard enough, we need more money, we should be left in the forest, how Larxene shouldn't have married Diz, and we should be left in the forest… 'Why does she want us to leave so badly?' I pondered this, but was too sleepy and fell asleep fast.

[Skullsandbonesskullsandbones]

**Larxene's POV**

We didn't have anything to pack so we, meaning the brats and I due to Diz working, went to the forest to 'get' things and come back later.

'Finally I can get rid of the brats by leading them into the forest and leaving them there! MWAHAHAHAHAHA…but no-one really knows much of the forest anyways and I hope for the best with all my heart!' "Okay Sora and Roxas, go find some berries or something, which by that I mean, SCRAM!" I shoved them off and we were pretty far in to trace the way back and Sora has a tendency to get lost and pull Roxas with him, so it's all good. I couldn't crackle because they might've had enough luck to hear me and follow me back, so I settled for storming off and I had to practice for Diz anyways.

Sora's POV

Larxene led us deep into the woods; we never went into the woods really before. And before we knew it, Larxene shouted, "Okay Sora and Roxas, go find some berries or something, which by that I mean, SCRAM!" Then we were pushed, hard, and she was nowhere in sight. 'Oh well at least there's some things here we can use f… A BUTTERFLY! It was one I have never seen before, of course this being one of the only ones I have actually seen before, I'm sure that doesn't mean anything. It's just so pretty, blue and black, and IT'S A BUTTERFLY!' "ROXAS LETS FOLLOW THE MAGICAL BUTTERFLY! IT'S SO PRETTY, I BET IT MEANS SOMETHING!"I shouted so much even more butterflies came out from a lot of places and other things like birds flew too…

Roxas's POV

I knew all too well Larxene wanted us gone. Luckily I could tell that all we had to do was go backwards to go…back. It was all too simple, yet something HAD to go wrong. It always does, and alwayswill, and it just did.

"ROXAS LETS FOLLOW THE MAGICAL BUTTERFLY! IT'S SO PRETTY, I BET IT MEANS SOMETHING!"

Yes it just became much worse. I had to follow Sora, or else he would never come back, and we went bounding across the forest after this paltry little butterfly. There was nothing special about it either. We went faster into the woods and I lost track of where we were. Finally after awhile Sora stopped and we collapsed next to a patch of wild grass and weeds…

Sora's POV

'I AM GOING TO GET THIS BUTTERFLY! SO MANY COLORS! I AM GOING TO GET YOU! GARRR! NO! COME BACK HERE!' and I had collapsed in this patch of grass and weird flowers. I noticed Roxas collapsed too, but I went exploring and took a look at some of the flowers. One of the prettier ones was a bell shaped flower, a little shorter than myself, and the flowers were a greenish purple, and the berries were black! I never had black berries! Just as I was about to take one I was stopped because on a bluish mushroom the butterfly had perched and I wanted to go grab it…and I failed, so I turned my attention back to the berries. 'Why is the butterfly being so grumpy today? I just wanted to touch it, fine so I won't share these berries with Mr. Butterfly!' I grabbed a few berries and tried one, it was…

Roxas's POV

I was too tired and worn out to stop Sora from looking around and it seemed no harm was done. He was interested in a purple plant, with black berries, which I had never seen before. He then turned suddenly and pounced in another direction. Normally this happens a lot and I realized it was the butterfly again, which I had no interest in. I just laid back on the grass and waited for Sora to pull us off again, which was sooner than I thought because he suddenly shouted, "Roxas I found these sweet black berries! Come try some!"

Next thing I knew some berries were shoved down my throat, and I had to swallow a couple as I choked on them. They were sweet but I don't know, they seemed off…

Sora's POV

'These are SWEET!' "Roxas I found these sweet black berries! Come try some!" 'I mean they CAN'T be anything else right?' I gave a few to Roxas and my hand slipped a little so he ended up eating a few directly…and those were all that was on the plant. 'AND I WANTED MORE!' We only had a few I mean like four each so it wasn't a lot, but I wanted more. Then I had seen the most AWESOMEST thing ever…

Larxene was going to miss the time of her life of abusing Sora and Roxas…

[skullsandbonesskullsandbones]

**Author's note:**

This is my first story that I am actually writing by myself without someone completely over my shoulder. Please review and send tips! This is going to be a crack story after this chapter.

1] It was modeled after Hansel and Gretel but I changed my mind.

2] It wasn't blackberries, obviously.


End file.
